The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to logic circuit design and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to logic circuit design with optimized circuit delay.
Timing modeling and optimization are fundamental tasks in logic circuit design. Existing circuit-level timing optimization techniques address the following cases:                (i) Circuits where the output wire is absent or relatively short (see FIG. 1A) use the Logical Effort (LE) method that incorporates gate sizing and buffer addition (herein LE), and        (ii) Circuits where the output drives a high impedance wire (see FIG. 1B) use the repeater insertion (RI) method that is based on interconnect segmentation by optimally scaled inverters.        
Extensive research has focused on improving the precision and power efficiency of Logical Effort (see B. Lasbouygues, S. Engels, R. Wilson, P. Maurine, N. Azemard, and D. Auvergne, “Logical Effort Model Extension to Propagation Delay Representation,” IEEE Trans. on Computer-Aided Design of Integrated Circuits and Systems, vol. 25, no. 9, pp. 1677-1684, September 2006; A. Kabbani, D. Al-Khalili and A. J. Al-Khalili, “Delay Analysis of CMOS Gates Using Modified Logical Effort Model,” IEEE Trans. on Computer-Aided Design of Integrated Circuits and Systems, vol. 24, no. 6, pp. 937-947, June 2005; and J. Ebergen, J. Gainsley, and P. Cunningham, “Transistor Sizing—How to Control the Speed and Energy Consumption of a Circuit,” Proc. of the IEEE International Symposium on Asynchronous Circuits and Systems, pp. 51-61, April 2004) and Repeater Insertion (see S. Srinivasaraghavan and W. Burleson, “Interconnect Effort—A Unification of Repeater Insertion and Logical Effort,” Proc. of the IEEE Computer Society Annual Symposium on VLSI, pp. 55-61, February 2003; A. Nalamalpu and W. Burleson, “Repeaters Insertion in Deep Submicron CMOS: Ramp-based Analytical Model and Placement Sensitivity Analysis,” Proc. of the IEEE Int'l Symposium on Circuits and Systems, pp. 766-769, May 2000; and K. Venkat, “Generalized Delay Optimization of Resistive Interconnections through an Extension of Logical Effort,” Proc. of the IEEE Int'l Symposium on Circuits and Systems, pp. 2106-2109, May 1993). However, when observing the domain of timing optimization problems, it is seen that the LE and RI techniques address only the marginal special cases of design. The useful LE rule that the path delay is minimum when the delay of each stage is equal breaks down in presence of wires, because interconnects have fixed capacitances which do not correlate with the characteristics of the gates. On the other hand, the basic RI technique focuses exclusively on the interconnect, without accounting for the logic gates that are typically located at the wire terminals. The existing techniques are unrelated, and none of them is suitable for solution of a general design case, combining logic gates and wires.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,301, Sutherland et al. present an apparatus and method for finding suitable transistor sizes for complex logic networks. An electrical “logical effort model” of a logic circuit is made by replacing each logic element with a simple electrical model and retaining the wiring topology of the original circuit. The logical effort model is a DC circuit with parameters that depend only on the gain chosen for the logic elements in the critical path, the stray capacitance of critical connections, and the logical effort of each logic element. In working on the electrical model, the circuit simulator merely solves the set of simultaneous equations implied by the model.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,446, van Ginneken presents an automated method for designing an integrated circuit layout using a computer based upon an electronic circuit description and based upon cells which are selected from a cell library, each of the cells having an associated area. The method comprises the steps of: (a) placing each of the cells in the integrated circuit layout so that the cells can be coupled together by wires to form a circuit path having an associated predetermined delay constraint wherein the cells are coupled together based upon the electronic circuit description input to the computer; (b) connecting the cells together with the wires to form the circuit path; and (c) adjusting an area of at least one of the cells to satisfy the associated predetermined delay constraint of the circuit path.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,687, Signore presents a method of determining at least one ratio of transistor sizes. The method includes creating a sizing model by replacing at least one logic element in a circuit description with a sizing element that includes a piece-wise-linear current source. The method also includes determining a steady state solution to the sizing mode and determining at least one ratio of transistor sizes from the steady state solution. The method may also include determining at least one dimension of a transistor based at least in part upon the ratio of transistor sizes.
Additional background art includes:
i) H. B. Bakoglu, “Circuits, Interconnections and Packaging for VLSI”, Addison-Wesley, pp. 194-219, 1990;
ii) I. Sutherland, B. Sproull, D. Harris, “Logical Effort—Designing Fast CMOS Circuits”, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference;
iii) I. E. Sutherland and R. F. Sproull, “Logical Effort: Designing for Speed on the Back of an Envelope,” Proc. of the University of California/Santa Cruz Conference on Advanced Research in VLSI (ARVLSI), pp. 1-16, 1991; and
iv) M. Moreinis, A. Morgenshtein, I. Wagner, and A. Kolodny, “Logic Gates as Repeaters (LGR) for Area-Efficient Timing Optimization,” IEEE Trans. on Very Large Scale Integration Systems, vol. 14, no. 11, pp. 1276-1281, November 2006.